


Music for Deep Sleep

by Wolfsmilch



Category: SABLE (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, Swearing, Will Sebastian Ever Reveal Something About His Life, situational depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Sebastian returns from a mission to a despondent Ferdinand, whose revenge still haunts him.





	

 

When Sebastian entered the room, he was hit by stale air, a mix of sweat, left-over food, booze and smoke.

“I’m back.” The bed was occupied by a shapeless heap, the floor covered in garbage. He crossed the room, careful not to step on plates and bottles, and stopped next to the bed, leaning his guitar against the wall.

Sebastian ran his fingertips along the mountain of blankets, until he reached a mop of greasy hair that he raked his fingers through. He moved his hand to Ferdinand’s neck, pulling the blanket down a bit. His eyes were closed, but he looked tired.

“You didn’t sleep while I was gone.” It wasn’t a question. Ferdinand opened his eyes, meeting his gaze only briefly before looking away.

“What’s bothering you?”

Ferdinand sighed but sat up. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes, dark stubble covering the lower half of his face.

“I fucked up. I killed him too quick. I wanted to make him suffer, to give him what he deserved.” Ferdinand rubbed his chin, the sound of scratching filling the silence between them. “And now, it’s done. I wanted nothing else for years and I fucked it up and I can’t fix it.”

Sebastian sat on the bed and put his hand on Ferdinand’s forearm. “No, you can’t. Because there is nothing to fix. You did what you came to do. And it doesn’t matter how he died. It matters that he died.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to argue, but Sebastian pinched his arm, digging his nails in his skin. Ferdinand supressed a surprised whelp, merely pulling his arm away.

“Did that hurt?”

“Fuck! What was that for?”

Sebastian looked amused. “It did hurt, right?” He paused. “But it’s already getting better. You can cause someone all the pain you want, but most pain is short-lived. Especially if you kill them afterwards. Making someone suffer, causing physical pain, that means nothing.”

Ferdinand sighed. He knew he was right. Ferdinand had endured a lot of pain, and if he could let it not bother him anymore, why would it matter to someone else?

Because the pain was only one part of it.

“I think he didn’t even remember me. Didn’t know what he did. Didn’t know why he needed to die.”

“Believe me, he knew. And you know. That’s what matters. Hell, I’m gonna make sure the whole city knows that Ferdinand Regalia killed that bastard in his own home. A man, who did not kill just your family, if I may remind you, but hundreds of our people. You think they didn’t want to kill him as much as you did?”

“You can save your part-of-the-bigger-picture-speech for the others.”

“No, I really think you need to hear it. If you’d gone out of the house recently you would have seen that the city has changed quite a bit. You cut the snake’s head off, and now the soldiers run around in groups, too afraid to go out alone.

“You want him to suffer? Destroy his memory. We have started a war, and we will make sure that he was the last tyrant to rule this city. He was the beginning of the end, and his cruelty and his righteous death at your hands will be the only things people will remember.” Sebastian smiled. “Or we can put up a statue of you, maybe you holding his severed head?”

Ferdinand chuckled quietly. “No, thank you. I’m no hero.”

“Well, let me tell you that sometimes, that’s not your choice to make.”

He gave Sebastian a questioning look, but the man only shrugged. “I’ll tell you my story another time. You don’t seem like you could follow it right now. Besides, we were talking about you.”

“Never mind. I think I’m done talking anyway. I’ll see if I can get some sleep now.”

Sebastian seemed hesitant. “Do you wanna try something?”

“Already tried drinking,” Ferdinand yawned.   

“I don’t mean alcohol.” He reached for his guitar.

Ferdinand laughed. “You gonna sing me to sleep?”

Sebastian froze. “Okay, I’ll just fuck off then.” He moved to stand up, but Ferdinand grabbed his sleeve.

“Come on, I’m just … I-I didn’t mean that. Sorry.” Ferdinand had seen enough to know that Sebastian didn’t use his … abilities lightly. Despite the hazy memories from the mission, he could remember how Sebastian had struggled with his power. If he offered to use it to help him sleep…

“Fine.”

Sebastian settled back on the bed, guitar in his lap, facing Ferdinand. He started moving his fingers over the strings, and a slow melody filled the room. It was calm, but something in this music was so intense, it seeped through Ferdinand’s skin, and seemed to settle deep in his bones. A feeling of peace came over him, and his thoughts stopped running wild for the first time in days. He lay back against the pillow, breathing slowly and deeply. He could feel his doubts vanish and his body relax.

And just like that, he fell asleep.

Sebastian kept playing, watching Ferdinand closely, as if trying to find a hidden truth in the sleeping face.

He looked so calm, no sign of the angry man with the big mouth he was by day. Sebastian knew it was a façade, a wall of rage, protecting him from getting hurt. He recognized it all too well. That’s why Ferdinand had stayed alone for so long. Fighting alone, but also living alone. He still had a lot to learn. But he would. Sebastian had picked the right man. He just needed some guidance and a lot of patience. But it would work out, he knew it.

Sebastian stood up, careful not to wake him again. He leaned over the sleeping man and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

He tried to ignore a dull headache for the rest of the day.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thanks for reading. 
> 
> Tbh, I just needed something cute and I needed Ferdinand to be cared about.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think.


End file.
